


What the Staff Knows

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vulcan Embassy staff observes. Has there been a bonding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Staff Knows

What the Staff Knows

"He spends a significant amount of time with the human."

"More time than Embassy business suggests."

"She knows of our ways."

"She is his companion at events."

"They translate ancient poetry over meals."

"They appear to debate for sport."

"He ventures out onto open bodies of water at her invitation."

"He voluntarily walks in the rain with her."

"He tolerates her human emotions."

"He is un-bonded."

"She is un-bonded."

"He protects her."

"He has dismissed his clan's matchmaker."

"They have touched."

"They have gone to the Healer together."

"It is not logical to assume, but it is acceptable to hypothesize…"


End file.
